Don't Forget Me
by GingerWitch47
Summary: What if on that awful night at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley was hit with a curse that put him in a coma... and woke up in St. Mungo's four years later? What if everything around him moved on... including the only girl he'll ever love? Will Ron be able to win Hermione back? Or is it too late?
1. Proloug

_Hi Guys! This is my first Romione Fanfic, so bear with me :) Any comment, please leave them!_

**THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS, 1998**

Ron could not believe his luck.

Granted, there hadn't been much luck tonight. He had watched Death Eaters mow down dozens of people, including Lupin, Tonks, countless Hogwarts students... and Fred.

Fred. He couldn't get over that his brother, his smiling, laughing carefree brother, was gone and not coming back. Just the thought of his name made his eyes prick with tears. He knew the image of his death would be engrained in his memory forever.

But amidst all the pain, the tears, the exhaustion, he had a beacon of light, a sweet, beautiful person, someone he had to live for.

Hermione.

She stood next to him, strong and proud, madly waving her wand with the exact expression of concentration she had worn the instant Ron had fallen head-over-heels in love with her three years ago. Now, she was hexing an unfortunate Death Eater and at the same time smiling lovingly at Ron.

"We're... almost... there!" She shouted over to him, giving him a grin. "Only... a few... hundred more... to go!"

Ron laughed and shot a curse at another Death Eater. "Right! Just keep it up... for another few hours!"

"Doesn't seem... to long... LOOK OUT!"

Ron looked in the direction Hermione was staring in horror at. Shooting towards them was a curse, a terrible color red, and it was aimed right at Hermione's chest.

"NO!" Ron roared, and before he could think, jumped in front of her just as the curse hit him.

"RON!" Ron heard Hermione scream an instant before the curse hit him, and everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 1

_Wow, reviews already! Thanks guys! Here we go with the next chapter! I will try to update at least once a week, but there may be some times when I go longer. As always, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thanks __J_

**ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL, 2002**

"Did you see that?"

"He's waking up!"

"Someone get a healer!"

"Get somebody to contact his family!"

"Mr. Weasely, can you hear me?"

Ron groaned and painfully opened his eyes. He was in a white room full of what looked like patients, with a healer and many frightened – looking nurses staring at him. It took him a moment to realize he was lying in a bed at St. Mungo's.

"Mr. Weasely?" The healer asked loudly. "My name is Healer Colts. Do you know who and where you are?"

Ron couldn't help but snort despite the pain in his head. "Of course I bloody know who I am! I'm Ronald Billius Weasely, I'm at St. Mungo's Hospital, and I want to know why the hell I'm here!"

Healer Colts gave a sigh of relief. "You are here because four years ago, you were cursed in the Battle of Hogwarts, and you have been in a coma ever since."

Ron suddenly stiffened and gave Healer Colts an odd look. "Wait… did you just say four YEARS?"

"Yes." He said, pity deep in his voice. "I know this will be an… adjustment for you…"

Ron wasn't listening.

He had been asleep for FOUR YEARS! Four years of his life was gone, and there was no was he was getting it back. He moaned and put his head in his hands. What had happened in those for years? Was anyone else dead? Losing Fred was hard enough, but if his family had lost another member, he would not be able to bear it. Had everyone forgotten him? Had the battle even been won?

"Did we win the battle?" Ron asked Healer Colts quickly. He nodded and Ron gave a sigh of relief. No more Voldemort, thank god. But was Harry alive? His thoughts suddenly went to Hermione. What had happened to her? What if she was in the long list of witches and wizards that had sacrificed their lived in the war? He broke out in a sweat at the thought. If she wasn't… what had happened to her?

He wasn't able to finish that thought because suddenly, the doors bust open, letting in a flood of Ron's family and friends. Mrs. Weasley was crying and hugging him, saying over and over again, "Oh Ron… Oh Ron…" George smiled and patted his back, saying thickly, "You're back." Harry gave him a bone – crushing hug, crying, "You're all right!" Even Ginny, who barely ever showed any emotion, shed a tear and said, "You prat, don't you EVER scare us like that again!" The amount of love was overwhelming. When Ron looked around, he could see how the four years had changed everyone. His mother had more gray hair then last time, plus a look of permanent sadness was engraved in her face. George looked older, more serious, and a bit lost without his other half next to him. Ginny was… well, an adult now. And Harry… all he could say was thank god he was here.

But there was only one person who wasn't there.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked through the hugs and tears. Suddenly, it seemed like everyone froze in place, not looking at him.

The terrible thought he had thought before they had came suddenly crossed Ron's mind. "Is she…?"

"No, she's fine." Mrs. Weasley assured him quickly. "In fact, she should be here by now, I sent her an owl about an hour ago…"

No sooner had she said it, when the hospital doors burst open and Hermione came rushing in. Ron couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and how womanly she looked at 22. Her hair was just as bushy but somehow more put together, her face was one of a woman, but etched into her face was a pain that had not been there when Ron had last seen her. It made him love her even more than before. She had a wild look in her eye and she looked around frantically.

"Where is he?" She practically screeched, not unlike the way she had when he had returned to her and Harry in Deans Forest right before they were taken to Malfoy Manor. Ron suddenly wondered if she was going to punch him for taking that curse for her.

Finally, her eyes settled on him, and suddenly she was laughing and crying at the same time. "Ron!" She sobbed, rushing over and throwing her arms around him. "Oh Ron, you stupid, insensible, brave…" But she didn't have time to finish, because right then, Ron kissed her.

He was expecting many emotions to rush over them. Happiness, pain, regret, love and sorrow were just a few of them.

So he was not expecting her to gasp and pull away.

"Ron!" She gaped, giving him a strange look. "What…?"

"I missed you, 'Mione." He said, grasping her hand, which she pulled away. "I'm sorry I haven't been here these past few years. I'm just glad you're all right."

Hermione gave him a sad, pained look, which made Ron ask, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Ron, I am too." She said, giving him a sweet look. "But…" She started, when suddenly Ron noticed a diamond ring resting on her third finger.

A diamond engagement ring.

The realization hit him full in the face in a cold, hard wave of understanding.

Hermione was engaged.

Ron closed his eyes. He was about to be sick. All this time, he had thought he would be with Hermione, but instead she had gone off and got engaged to someone! Secretly, he knew he should have expected her to move on, but he still couldn't believe it.

Hermione started to sob again. "Ron, I'm so, so sorry, but I didn't know! We thought you weren't going to wake up, and…"

"Who…" Ron started to say, when suddenly the doors opened yet again, and a handsome man with golden hair, a handsome face and deep brown eyes came in hurriedly.

"Is it true, 'Mione?" He asked Hermione, rushing to her side and, to Ron's horror, grabbing her hand. "Is your friend really awake after all this time?"

Hermione nervously looked from the man's handsome and excited face to Ron's horror-struck one.

"Ron," she said slowly, "This is Allen Davidson. My fiancée."


	3. Chapter 2

_THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I feel so lucky to have such great fans of my little story. Special thanks to JustAnotherGuy100, that feedback was great and I will work on that stuff when I get a few minutes (don't worry, it will be soon!) Please comment if you can!_

Ron sat on his bed, staring into space.

So much had happened since he had woken up only a few hours ago. In a few seconds to him, everything had changed. Voldemort was gone, the Death Eaters had been rounded up, Hogwarts had re-opened its doors, Bill and Fleur had a daughter, both Percy and George was married and George and Angelina were running the Joke Shop, Harry was an auror and was engaged to Ginny ("Now you can be my best man, mate!") and Hermione had somehow forgotten him and was engaged to a slimy git.

Secretly, Ron cursed himself for not thinking about the possibility that this would happen. Sure, he had expected Hermione to change a lot, but he had thought that no matter what, she would stay with him! She was supposed to love him, not run off with that prat the minute she was rid of him! Ron moaned and closed his eyes, thinking about what had happened only a few hours ago.

_Hermione had run into the bathroom because her mascara was running. At least, that was what she had said, but Ron got the feeling it was because she couldn't stay in the same room with him after the bomb she had just dropped._

_ The Weasely family and Harry had stayed deathly quiet during the episode, and were now trying to pretend everything was okay, and tried to smile and be happy. Ron, on the other hand, was anything but, and his mood dropped even lower when he saw Hermione's fiancée walk over to his side._

_ He was incredibly handsome, with thick golden hair that was neatly cut, big brown eyes, tall, had a tan, toned body, and gave a confident air when he walked. _

_ "Ron?" He asked, giving him a warm smile. "I'm Allen Davidson." He said, thrusting out his hand, which Ron did not take. "I just wanted to say how glad I am you're all right. Hermione's told me so much about you."_

_ "Yeah, I'm sure she has." Ron had said coldly, giving this… imposter a glare. He hated everything about him, from his handsome face all the way down to his well-polished shoes._

_ "I understand this is going to be a big change for you, being Hermione's old boyfriend and all." Allen said quietly, his face annoyingly concerned. "But I hope you know that she loves you very much, and that we both hope we can have you in our lives."_

_ Yeah right, Ron thought. "Thanks, but I don't need charity." He spat venomously. To his frustration, instead of losing his temper, Allen gave a knowing nod._

_ "I understand that you're angry." He said, making Ron spit out a cold laugh. "Just know that when you're ready, Hermione wants to have you in her life. Please think about it." With that, he got up and turned around to face a tentative Hermione who stood behind him. "We should go, love." He said, taking her hand. "Lets let him have some time with his family."_

_ Hermione mutely nodded and gave Ron a sad smile, which he did not acknowledge. As she walked out with Allen, Ron caught Harry putting a hand on her shoulder and Mrs. Weasely giving her a sad look before she headed out the door._

"Oi, mate! You all right?"

Ron jumped at the familiar voice, and jumped again when he realized Harry was looking down at him in concern. Everyone else had left or was somewhere else, leaving just the two of them.

"Yeah, fine." He said stiffly. "Where is everyone?"

Harry sat down on the edge of Ron's bed with a loud _flop_. "Your mum and dad are talking to the healer, George and Angela went back to the shop, Percy, Audrey and Charlie went back to the Burrow with Bill, Fleur and Victoire, and Ginny's back at Grimmauld Place to take a shower before she goes over to join them."

"So you're living at Grimmauld Place now?" Ron asked, trying to sound interested.

"Yeah, she moved in with me last summer." Harry said, fiddling with his glasses. "I moved into the Burrow for a while, but I fixed it up after I got the job at the Auror office so I'd have a place of my own. It's not great, but it's a hell of a lot better with that damn portrait of Mrs. Black out of there." Ron gave a stiff chuckled, remembering the portrait of Sirius' mother and her shrieking. "After Ginny got a spot on the Holyhead Harpies, she moved in with me and I proposed to her right after that." Harry suddenly wanted to kick himself for mentioning being engaged when he saw Ron's face fall.

"I'm sorry, mate." Harry said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder, which he thankfully didn't shake off. "I know it's hard for you, seeing her with someone else."

"How long have they been…"? Ron started, than croaked.

"Together?" Harry finished for him. "About two years now." he said, staring at the wall. "The wedding's meant to be sometime this summer. They met at the Ministry. They both work in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Ron snorted. "Let me guess. They met when Hermione was looking for people to recruit for _spew_."

Harry sighed. "Something like that. He was the only one who gave it serious consideration. Anyway, they started dating about two years ago, and he proposed six months ago. He's at the top of the food chain in the ministry."

_Of course Hermione's getting married to someone brainy._ Ron thought bitterly. _It was a guarantee._

"It took her a long time to look at him that way, Ron." Harry said quietly. "You didn't see her those years in-between. She was an absolute wreck about you."

"Yeah, well she seems to have gotten over it pretty well." Ron said angrily, kicking at the bottom post of his bed.

"No, she isn't, and if you hadn't woken up, she never would have." Harry said, looking Ron straight in the eye. "She put it off for years, you know, having a relationship with someone. It was probably the hardest decision she ever made. She wanted to keep hoping you would wake up, but by the time Allen came into the picture, it didn't look like that was going to happen. And when they did start dating, Hermione told him right out that no matter what, he would never be Ron Weasely to her." Harry paused, and looked at Ron. "I know you hate him right now, but try to understand them. He may not be you to Hermione, but he's made her happy. You'll get used to him." Thank god he hadn't said, _"He's nice"_ or _"You'll like him"_, because it was obvious Ron never would.

Ron was quiet for a long time, letting Harry's words sink in. He knew, deep down, that if Hermione had been him, she would have wanted him to move on, have a life, be happy despite everything else. Yet he couldn't help hating her for leaving him behind for someone else.

"She loves you, Ron." Harry said quietly. "She loves you and if what had happened to you hadn't happened, she would have been with you in a heartbeat. But what done is done." Harry got up and gathered his bag. "Listen mate, I should run down to the Burrow and help your mum since she's brining a feast back to the hospital, but I'll be back later, all right? And Ron," he called, pausing around at the door, "As much as you hate Hermione right now, try to forgive and forget. She wants you in her life, whether you want it or not." With that, he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

_So tell me what you think! I tried to be as explanatory as possible to clear up any confusion, and I did my best to channel Ron's feelings about everything. Any suggestions or comments let me know! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for all the follows and comments! You guys are the best! This is the first chapter in Hermione's POV. Please review, thanks!_

Hermione sat on a worn-out sofa in the flat she shared with Allen, a cold mug of tea in her hands and an upset expression on her face.

The look on Ron's face when she announced that she was engaged haunted her. The look of betrayal in his eyes tore at her heart every time the picture came to mind. But what was she supposed to have done? Ron must understand that he would always be best to her, and that she had no choice but to keep living, no matter how much she wanted to stay by his bedside forever and believe that he would wake up someday.

Hermione sighed and absently fingered her engagement ring. She remembered how Allen had taken her to a wizarding museum in London that focused on the history of house-elves and how important they were to the wizarding world with their strong magic and keen minds (the founder of the museum obviously supported their rights as living creatures), and had proposed to her in the museums bookshop. She still smiled at memory of the look on his face when she had said yes and the applause of the people in the store.

But that night, alone in her flat, Hermione had cried for hours, clutching the picture of her and Ron that had been taken at the Burrow the summer of their sixth year, right before Harry had arrived. In an attempt to fix some split-ends in Hermione's hair that she had been complaining about, Ron had tried to jinx the strands back together to shut her up. But instead of mending the single strand of hair, Ron had accidentally made Hermione's entire head of hair bind together, making her look like she a long solid brown tail at the top of her head. Ron was roaring in laughter at how ridiculous she looked, and despite the annoyance and mortification in Hermione's face, she was laughing helplessly along with him. Ron's hand was gripping Hermione's arm for support, and Hermione was gripping his. At the time, Hermione had been annoyed at Ginny for taking a picture of her when she looked so ridiculous, but now that picture was her treasure. Hermione sighed. She loved Ron and always would, but she had another person now, and she couldn't just drop him in the dust and go running off into the blue with Ron.

No matter how much she wanted to.

_No, don't think that._ Hermione scolded herself. _You love Allen, remember? You love his passion and his wit and his smile and the fact that he supports S.P.E.W. He was there when you needed him most, and he understood when you wanted to take things slowly. He loves you more than anything and he tells you that every day. You will NOT second-guess yourself now that Ron's awake._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Allen asked, appearing at Hermione's side and making her jump.

"Just… thinking about today." Hermione said quietly, moving over so Allen so sit next to her.

"Ron?" He asked knowingly, taking her hand. Hermione's memory flashed back to when Ron had held that same hand just a few hours ago.

"Yes." She said, squeezing his hand. "It's just hard, watching him struggle to have to grasp everything that's happened so quickly. He's never had a chance to mourn Fred, or to watch George and Percy get married, or hold little Victoire or anything." Hermione sighed sadly. "And he hates me." She added miserably

"I think he's just adjusting, 'Mione." Allen said gently, kissing her forehead. "He has a lot to get used to. You-know-who's gone, his sister's getting married to his best mate, and you're engaged, when last time he looked, you had just kissed him. He needs time." Allen stroked her hair and let her put her head on his shoulder. "Give him about a month and I'm sure he'll come 'round."

"I suppose." Hermione mumbled. "But what if…"

"If he decides that he doesn't want to be friends, that's his loss." Allen said fiercely. "Any bloke who doesn't want you in their life is a fool. And if that happens, he's stubborn and you just have to accept that. You'll always be friends with the Weasley's and Harry, and that's more than enough."

"But we went through so much together!" Hermione cried in exasperation. "We were at Harry's side through the whole time he battled Voldemort! Well, most of it, anyway." Hermione corrected, remembering those awful weeks Ron had abandoned them. "I can't just delete him out of my life, even if I wanted to! It's like… having a sibling that doesn't love you anymore. It's the worst thing in the world." Hermione felt tears leaking out of her eyes and running down her face.

"Well, can you do anything that will help him forgive you?" Allen asked gently.

_Break up with you._ Hermione thought bitterly. "Not really. It's up to him now, I suppose." Hermione sniffed.

"Well, either way, none of this was your fault. And don't say it was." Allen added sharply when Hermione opened her mouth. "Ron took that curse on his own accords. And if he sacrificed himself to save you, then I'm sure that he loves you enough to forgive you for moving on. If not, he's stupid."

"No he isn't! Hermione snapped. "He has every right to be upset! We loved each other for a long time. It took years to admit our feelings to each other. And the minute we do that, he goes into a coma and wakes up to find me with someone else. He feels betrayed, like all that time was for nothing."

"Well, maybe your love was only meant to last that time." Allen said, squeezing Hermione's hand. "Just because you were Hogwart's sweethearts doesn't mean you were meant to be together. What would have happened if he hadn't been cursed? Do you really think you would have ended up together?"

"I… I don't…" Hermione stuttered in confusion.

"Exactly. You don't know. Ron seems like a nice bloke, but he's moody and hard to get along with. I know that from what you and Harry told me. In the end, it's probably better it ended like this. Most likely, you were just meant to be friends, and that's absolutely fine. You'll always have him there, no matter what."

For a moment, Hermione wanted to argue with him, tell him that he didn't know Ron, that he was being unfair, and that they would have been together, but something stopped her. She would never really know if things would have worked out between them, and Allen was right, Ron _was _moody and hard to get along with. Maybe it was better they just stayed friends. But deep down, something still screamed that she was lying.

"Well, anyway, I should still stay away from him for a little while to give him some time." Hermione said shakily, wiping her eyes and sitting up. "Thank you, Allen. You're so understanding."

"Trust me, love, I would be upset too if I ever lost you." Allen said, gently kissing her. "But in a way, I'm grateful to him. If this had never happened, I would never have been able to fall in love and marry you."

As he said this and kissed her, Hermione felt her heart twist in guilt and pain. How could she let Allen say that, when she could never say the same thing?

_Ooh, what's gonna happen next? Do you think Hermione will listen to that little nagging voice in her head, or will she keep telling herself that she and Allen are meant to be together and never look at Ron the same way again? And more importantly, what do you think Ron's going to do about it? Tell me what you think!_


	5. A letter from the author

_Greeting loyal fans! This is just a quick note to say a few things and ask a favor of you guys._

_So in the last few reviews and PM's I've received, there have been a few things said about Allen. I want to make it clear that I am TRYING to make him super nice, because though I know you guys would prefer an absolute villain to a perfect fiancée to make Ron the obvious choice for Hermione, I want to make you guys wonder about who Hermione will choose (not just make it obvious that she will go for Ron, and I'm not saying she will cause I don't want to spoil it) because in my mind, it makes the story more unique and less predictable. Who want's a story where you know exactly what's going to happen? Plus, we know a super smart girl like Hermione would never give up a possible relationship with Ron for some jerk. So I just wanted to say that._

_Another thing. As my story progresses, there have been a lot of debates about whether Ron should get a "significant other" (I must admit, that's a very Ron-like action. He did it once, he can do it again) to get Hermione jealous. Actually, I have absolutely no idea (which is a HUGE problem). To be honest, I would love to try both, but sadly, there's only one story. __ I have had some great reasons on why he should, and why he shouldn't. So you know what? You guys decide. Do you think Ron should find someone else to rub in Hermione's face, or do you think he should just focus on trying to get her back without jealousy? PM me "yes" for he should find someone, or "no" for he shouldn't, and whichever gets the most votes will be what happens. I know since I'm the author, I should decide, but I couldn't care less either way, and you guys ARE the one's reading it. So let me know. Thanks!_

_-GingerWitch47_


	6. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay guys! It has been a super hectic week for me, but there are more updates on the way, I promise! Just so you know, I'm out of town for the 4__th__ of July weekend, so expect the next update sometime mid next week. Also, thank you so much for the great reply's about my last post! You guys made some great points, and I am still thinking about what I should do (I'm not going to count up everyone's reply's because it would take forever and I know I can't please everyone) but we will see soon! Thanks for your support and happy 4__th__!_

Ron was having the dream again.

It was a nightmare that had been reoccurring since he had left the hospital and returned home to the Burrow. For a bit, he thought it was just a silly dream that would eventually go away, but it had been popping up for a month, and no amount of dreamless sleep potion would get rid of it.

He was standing on Platform 9 and ¾ , the steam from the Hogwarts Express making a veil around him except for one family.

Allen and Hermione stood on the platform, helping two little children onto the train. Both had blond hair like Allen, and intelligent eyes like Hermione. The little girl even had her smile, which almost brought Ron to tears. They were both smiling and looking adoringly at their parents, and both Hermione and Allen were lovingly kissing them goodbye.

Ron felt his stomach clench and palms sweat. That should have been HIM kissing those children goodbye, not Allen. And both of them… they should have had red hair, not blond. Despite his urge to run far away, something pulled him closer to them.

"We love you, Rose." Hermione said to the little girl. Rose. It was such a beautiful name, especially since he knew roses were Hermione's favorite flower. "Be a good girl, and write often. Look after Hugo." Ron looked at the little boy. He had always liked the name Hugo. He remembered too that Hermione's favorite play, _Les Miserables_, was by a man named Hugo. It pained him to know that.

"Mummy," Hugo said suddenly, looking at Hermione, "who was that man in that photograph back home, the one in Hogwarts with you and Harry Potter?" Ron felt his stomach drop. He knew that picture. It was taken his first year outside Hogwarts.

"Oh, he's no one, darling." Hermione laughed, her voice light and showing no sad emotions whatsoever. "Just someone I knew at school. No one important."

Ron was sure he would start hyperventilating. Did this mean he would have no relationship with Hermione in the future? Did this mean her children would never know who he was? Did this mean… that Hermione would have no trouble giving him up?

Suddenly, a hand tapped his wrist, and he almost jumped out of his skin. Hugo stood at his side, his eyes staring into his face, into his soul almost.

"We could have been yours." He said, his voice low and frightening. "But she married daddy instead. She was never happy, but she felt that she had to. Because you never tried to get her back." He gave a cold, high-pitched laugh, a laugh that chilled Ron to the bones and made him want to plug his ears and scream.

"Stop it!" He shrieked. "Stop!" But the voice would not go away, no matter how hard he plugged his ears. Everything started spinning, and the scar on Hermione's throat from Bellatrix appeared in his head, along his Hermione's scream…

"Ron!"

Ron bolted up from his bed, his blue eyes wide and his chest heaving up and down. Mrs. Weasley stood at his side, looking at him with concern.

"Ron, all you all right?" she asked, stroking his sweaty red hair. Her soft touch calmed Ron down a little bit. "You were groaning and thrashing around. Do you feel all right?" Ron couldn't bear the frightened voice his mother was using. She didn't need this right now. She was stressed out enough as it was.

"Fine." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Just a dream. It was just a dream. No problem." He looked at his mother and tried to smile to hide his fear. "I'm really hungry mum. Can I have something to eat?"

Mrs. Weasley gave him a funny look, but nodded. "Of course, darling. Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes." She tenderly kissed his forehead and hurried downstairs.

When the door closed, Ron let his head sink into his knees as he tried not to cry. He knew that if he didn't do anything, Hermione would marry Allen and leave him. She was always following the rules and trying to do the right thing anyway. But Ron still couldn't bear to look at her without being angry.

He would figure something out. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! So I am not very happy with my last update, so I will try to make it up to you guys. I have had a bad case if writers block lately *__looks around in hopes of finding muse_* _but thanks for bearing with me! This one's longer, I promise!_

"Ronald Billius Weasley, if I need to speak to you about this one more time, you are OUT, understand?"

Molly Weasley was standing in the middle of her kitchen, red hair flying in agitation, brandishing a spoon and looking at her youngest son with a look of mixed disgust and pity. Ron was slouched in a chair, barely moving to acknowledge his mother.

"You have been here for three months and have done absolutely _nothing_!" She continued angrily. "You barley move, you never leave your room, and you're starting to look like a ghoul! You can't expect your father and I to let you live here forever! All of your siblings are out living their life, and you mope around here and wasting away! What am I going to do with you?" she finished in exasperation.

"Dunno." He replied gloomily.

"Don't 'dunno' me, young man!" Mrs. Weasley boomed. "Don't you think you should be out in the world? Finding a job? Getting a life? You're four years behind all that, after all! I should think it would be a thing high up on your priority list!"

Ron just shrugged. She had a point, he supposed, but he was in no mood to do anything about it. Wasting away in his sorrows was fine with him.

"YOU ARE 22 YEARS OLD, RON! START ACTING LIKE IT!" she shrieked, throwing down her spoon in anger. "I am SICK and TIRED of BABYING YOU! I am your mother, and I understand you're having a rough time, but at least start DOING something about it!" she completed this speech with wide eyes and extended nostrils, breathing hard and glaring at Ron. When he didn't respond, she glowered even harder at him.

"You know what? Tonight you are leaving the house. At 7:00, I am officially kicking you out. I don't care what you do, just go out and do something that doesn't involve moping around here." She gave a triumphant smile at Ron's shocked face. "The doors will be charmed locked to you until around 11, so don't try coming back five minutes after you leave." She checked her watch. "It's 6:00 now. I would clean up if I were you. You need it." With that, she marched out of the room and away from a

Stunned Ron.

"I hate my mother." Ron grumbled angrily as he walked outside the Burrow. The January breeze chilled him to the bone, and the Burrow had never looked so warm and inviting. He shuffled his feet and tried to decide where the hell to go for the next four hours.

Harry's? No, he was still a bit miffed at him about his speech at the hospital. Plus, he was in no mood to deal with Ginny tonight. George and Angelina's place? Nah, he didn't want to jump on them uninvited. Percy and Audrey's? No way. He did NOT want to hear Percy's lecture about 'self motivation'. Plus, he barely knew Audrey. Maybe… ah yes, that was the place. Perfect, actually.

A few seconds later, Ron stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron, hoping a few pints of firewhisky would solve his problems. As he stepped inside, the warmth of the fire and the laughter of wizards playing exploding snap greeted him, along with a familiar face behind the counter.

"RON!" Neville Longbottom bellowed as he rushed to his side and nearly crushed him in a hug. "Harry told me you were back with us! It's so good to see you! How are you?"

"All right." Ron lied, rubbing his sore ribs and looking over Neville as he chattered. He had slimmed out since the war, and his face had a healthy glow in it. He seemed to burst with confidence, and his face was one of a mans, not a boys.

God, how Ron envied him.

"Neville, what are you doing here? Working here, I mean." Ron added quickly. "I thought you'd be doing something in herbology by now."

"Oh, I am." Neville beamed. "I'm applying to be the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts! Professor Sprout suggested me herself! But as for what I'm doing here…" He turned his hear towards the bar. "Hannah! Look who's here!"

A pretty blond head popped up, along with a large smile. "Ron!" Hannah Abbot beamed, rushing over and giving him a brief hug. "So good to see you! How are you doing?"

"All right." Ron shrugged, and then looked at the two. "Are you guys…?"

"Dating? Yes." Neville said, putting his arm around Hannah. "We reconnected about a year after the war, and we've been together ever since. Hannah's uncle is Tom, the Leaky Cauldron's owner, and he wants her to run it when he retires. So I help her out on night's I'm not busy." He planted a kiss on her head, making Hannah blush slightly. Ron felt his insides flip. If he had been around these past four years, that could have been him and Hermione hugging and kissing and being happy. Hannah must have noticed his face, because she quickly brushed Neville's arm off and gave him a quick, pointed look. Neville suddenly went scarlet when he realized what he had triggered Ron to think about.

"So, Ron." Hannah said, clearing her throat after a rather awkward moment of silence. "Do you want something to drink? Butterbeer or…"

"Firewhisky." He said quickly. "As strong as you got." Hannah gave him a quick, worried look before disappearing behind the bar.

"So," Ron said to Neville as they sat down at a table, "what happened to you and Luna? I thought you guys had something going on."

"Oh, we did for a little while." Neville chuckled. "It was a summer fling, really. I think we were only ever meant to be friends. I still hear from her every now and then. She was off in Hungary looking for crumple-horned snorkacks last she wrote me. She seems happy." Neville shrugged and took a sip of butterbeer. "I'll always be fond of Luna, but… well, I had so much instability in my life, I needed someone a little more well-grounded. Hannah's a great girl in that way." He gave a dreamy smile at the mention of her name and stared off into space.

"Um… Neville?"

Neville snapped out of his daydream and gave Ron an apologetic look. "Sorry. I've been working on that. Anyway…" He gave Ron a long look. "What have you been up to? You've been out of the hospital what, three months now? How's everyone else doing? I just got the invite for Ginny and Harry's wedding, they must be excited for that." Neville made sure he didn't mention he had also received one from Hermione and Allen.

Ron looked at his hands for a few seconds. "I haven't really seen anyone lately, actually." He said quietly. "Y'know… adjusting and stuff."

Neville nodded quietly, and luckily, Hannah bringing Ron's firewhisky over to him killed the awkward atmosphere. He took a long drink, letting the stuff burn down his throat.

"'Ello beautiful!" One particularly drunk wizard called over to Hannah from another table. "I'd love another drink, and then maybe we could talk for a little bit." He gave a sloppy smile, his breath smelling strongly of firewhisky. "I love chattin' with lovely girls like you."

To Ron's amazement, the once timid, shy Neville stood up and took a threatening step towards the man, wand in hand, eyes burning with anger. "And maybe you and I can have a chat about respecting those lovely girls, huh?" Neville growled, making the man scoot back an inch in his chair. "Especially when one of them just _happens_ to be my girlfriend!" Neville gave him one more disgusted glare and turned back to Hannah. "Don't worry about him, love. If he wants another drink, he can come talk to me." Ron watched in amazement as the man dragged himself out of the chair and hurried towards the door, looking back just in time to see the smirk of satisfaction on Neville's face.

"Well, that was annoying." Neville sighed, sitting back down. "These drunks have no respect for anyone. It makes me sick. "He finally looked at Ron full in the face. "What?"

"That was…" Ron trailed off.

"Not the old me?" Neville chuckled. "Yeah, I've changed a bit since we last saw each other. But for the better." He suddenly gave Ron a concerned look. "You sure you should be having another one of those?" he asked, pointing at Ron's third glass of firewhisky. "That's strong stuff."

"I'm fine." Ron said quickly, taking another gulp. Right now, he didn't care how drunk he got, or how bad of a hangover he would have tomorrow. All he cared about was dulling the pain in his heart, the pain of losing Hermione, the pain of moving on, the pain of knowing that right now, Neville was a full-grown man that was loyal and smart and respected while Ron was still the same eighteen-year-old boy he had been when he had been cursed. He had always looked at Neville as the sweet but slightly dull boy who was trustworthy and solid but never sure of himself or what he wanted. Neville had proved he was brave, loyal friend a million times over, but Ron had always felt he was more confident in himself than Neville ever was.

So why did it feel like now the tables had been turned?

_As always, thanks for reading! Keep those comments rolling!_


End file.
